


She's My Anchor and My Sail

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't react to women like this. It was a Time Lord thing. They didn't let you out in the universe without certain precautions, and frankly, there were always so many other interesting things to think about. But River was different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's My Anchor and My Sail

She's my anchor and my sail.

He didn't react to women like this. It was a Time Lord thing. They didn't let you out in the universe without certain precautions, and frankly, there were always so many other interesting things to think about.

But River was different.

There was an understatement. It wasn't that she was conceived in the Vortex. Although that was part of it, she had the same energy running through her as ran through him. The same connection to the Tardis. The same timey-wimey nature.

And that was grand. But it wasn't what was important. Loads of Time Ladies had had that, and he hadn't reacted to them like he did to River.

It wasn't sexual. Okay, it was but it wasn't but it was but it wasn't. This was River after all. He may be a Time Lord, but he was still male. He hoped River never met Jack, the poor man would die of an overload. Or start walking around wearing a short Greek skirt waving palm fronds at her. She'd love that.

Even that's not why he reacted to her the way he did. Oh, he could understand why Jack would. But 51st Century hormones or not, that wasn't it.

It was the way she could be rigid and hard as steel, cold as space, and yet as gentle as thistledown.

They called him the Oncoming Storm, the Lonely God, the Destroyer of Worlds. But they called _her_ River Song. And that was all the title she needed.

And she called him Sweetie.

Where does the Oncoming Storm harbor when the storm breaks? Where do Gods go when they're lonely? Whose eye can you meet when you've destroyed worlds?

She was the quiet beating heart he could rest against, when none of the rest of the universe understood.

Born of Fire and Silence. She became a River and a Song.

She was his anchor and his sail.

The murmur and the melody.

Chaos.

And peace.

 

 

[ ](http://saimain.deviantart.com/art/Among-the-Stars-338714903)

  

 

—

* * *

 

_For more stories by this author click[here](../users/betawho/works)._   
_Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._

(This story was inspired by the Doctor/River painting "[Among the Stars](http://saimain.deviantart.com/art/Among-the-Stars-338714903)" by Adele Lorienne.)

 


End file.
